


If you really love me, you'll let me go

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Атмосфера: Coldplay — Violet Hill.Пропущенная сцена к 22 серии второго сезона — The Wire.





	If you really love me, you'll let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Атмосфера: Coldplay — Violet Hill.  
> Пропущенная сцена к 22 серии второго сезона — The Wire.

“Если вы действительно любите меня, вы отпустите меня”, — прошептал Гарак, лежавший на биокровати. Он ненавидел выглядеть уязвимым, особенно когда медсестра Джабара оставалась в комнате, но ему было необходимо остановить попытки Джулиана спасти его.   
  
“Гарак… — Джулиан поспешил подойти к Гараку. — Что вы говорите?”   
  
Предполагалось, что это интрижка, некое мимолётное удовлетворение на этой отвратительной станции. Гарак сблизился с Джулианом так скоро, как смог, и был удивлён, что молодой человек весьма восприимчив к его знакам внимания. После ареста Тана Лос они начали спать вместе и теперь были вместе почти два года. Он не хотел, чтобы молодой человек стал настолько ему небезразличен, он не хотел причинять ему боль собственными страданиями, но сейчас его попытки заглушить их с помощью имплантанта вели его к смерти.   
  
  
“Просто позвольте мне умереть, мой дорогой, — Гарак одарил его печальной улыбкой. — Это к лучшему”.   
  
“Простите меня, если я не могу понять этого, — Джулиан пытался выглядеть строго, но в его глазах был отчётливый страх и беспокойство. — Я не собираюсь просто позволить вам умереть”.   
  
“Мне нет здесь места”, — Гарак вздохнул. По крайней мере, он уйдёт с этой станции, пусть только в смерти.  
  
“Ваше место со мной, — твёрдо сказал Джулиан и взял Гарака за руку. — Проклятье, Гарак, я люблю вас, — Джулиан никогда не говорил этого прежде, но Гарак подозревал об этом. Он не понимал, почему бы Джулиану беспокоиться о жалком кардассианском портном, но это выглядело именно так, независимо от логики. — И я собираюсь сделать всё, чтобы спасти вас”.  
  
“О, вы сделали достаточно, доктор, — Гарак снова слабо улыбнулся ему и качнул головой. — Больше, чем я заслуживаю, — он на мгновение отвёл взгляд и облизал губы. Ему необходимо было убедиться, что Джулиан сдастся, это был бы его последний подарок молодому человеку. Ему нужно было сделать так, чтобы Джулиан не скучал по нему. — Я не люблю вас”.   
  
Он солгал. Сердце Джулиана будет разбито, но достаточно скоро он научится негодовать на Гарака и потому не станет оплакивать. Это было к лучшему.  
  
“...что?” — глаза Джулиана расширились от боли, и он отпустил ладонь Гарака.   
  
“Сожалею, — это была правда. Он не хотел причинить Джулиану боль. — Но вы должны были услышать правду, прежде чем я умру”.  
  
“Вы не умрёте”, — теперь взгляд Джулиана стал холодным. Холоднее даже температуры на станции.   
  
“Доктор, я не влюблён в вас, — повторил он. Это ужалило сильнее во второй раз. — Отпустите меня”.  
  
“Вы не умрёте”, — снова сказал Джулиан, хотя это звучало так, будто он больше старался успокоить самого себя. Он выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но остановился и просто безмолвно покинул медотсек. Гарак выдохнул и посмотрел в потолок. Говорят, что правда способна освободить, но, в попытке освободить Джулиана, Гарак только что произнёс самую мучительную ложь.


End file.
